


He Breaks or Dies

by starlightcitysys_writes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Instability, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcitysys_writes/pseuds/starlightcitysys_writes
Summary: AU where Sapnap is an arsonistic, pyromaniac blaze hybrid who fell in love with Dream and helped him manipulate Tommy. Of course, no one knew he was helping Dream, he did it in non-obvious, subtle, ways. He visited Dream regularly, helping him willingly. During one of his visits, Dream's final words as Sapnap left were burned into his mind."He breaks. Or he dies."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. The visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just a random idea I had, okay- Don't @ me lmao- 
> 
> And yes, I am almost done with Chapter Two for It's a Lonely Un-Life! It'll be out this weekend, for sure!

Sapnap walked across the netherite block barrier once it was lowered, walking towards the dirty blonde male also in the small cell. "You came." The older male's voice broke the silence, bringing a small smile to the shorter male's face. "Of course I did." He hugged him tightly, leaning into him when the hug was returned. "Of course you did." The smile was clear in his voice as he pat the shorter on the head. "So, last time I was here, you said to check in on Tommy! And I did. It was boring, to be honest. He's not doing much. Actually, he's making a hotel. The Biginnit Hotel, he calls it." He rolled his eyes.  
Dream chuckled softly," Good job. Really, thank you for helping me, my dear." The ravenette's ruby eyes shone slightly at the simple praise. "You know I'd help you no matter what, Dreamie." He gave one of his usual giggles, pulling back from the hug to place a soft, quick peck to the taller's lips. "I know, Pandas." The scarred man smiled and kissed the shorter's forehead softly. This caused the small smile on his face to grow a little. He looked up, into emerald eyes, very slightly sparkling with something he couldn't place. He didn't really care to either. He knew this man better than he knew himself, and vice verse.  
"What do you need me to do, Dream? You know I'd do anything." He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. "Hmm.. I'll give you two hints, my love." Dream smiled, folding his hands on the small of Sapnap's back. "It has to do with our favorite British blonde, and your little hobby." The sparkle in the younger's eyes seemed to light once more," Really? I get to?" Dream nodded and chuckled when Sapnap quietly cheered. "And you know what to do to anyone in the way, darling?" His words soft, despite what they insinuated. "Yep!" The slight chirp in his voice made the taller male happy. The only thing he actually looked forward to in his cell. "Good boy." He kissed his forehead. "You ready to leave yet, or do you want to just stay here, hugging a little longer?"  
Sapnap seemed to actually think about it. Of course, he wanted to stay hugging his boyfriend, but at the same time, he hadn't been able to actually burn anything, or anyone, in a very long time. Since long before Dream was put in prison. He laid his head on the taller's chest," Just a little longer. I miss your hugs. I can't get them regularly anymore..." He pouted softly. A chuckle erupted from the older's chest," I know. That'll change soon, baby, promise." Sapnap perked up at the promise, smiling widely," Okay. I think I'll go now. I'll do what you want, Dream, promise." "I know. You've never let me down, and I know you never will, my dear boy." He placed another kiss to his forehead before tilting his head up, connecting their lips softly. They only stayed connected for a moment before Dream pulled back, allowing Sapnap to reach up to the ear piece in his ear.  
He pressed a button and heard a small beep. "I'm ready to leave, Sam." It took a moment to get a response, but when he did, he was told what to do. "Alright, go stand in the water, in the corner." Sapnap walked over to the small pool of water, looking up at Dream, who followed him. They shared one last hug, and Dream spoke quietly in his ear just before they were both hit with the potion, killing them both. Sapnap respawned outside the cell while Dream respawned back inside. His words repeating themselves in his head as he was led out of the prison. 

"He breaks. Or he dies." 

His lips formed the words easily, a smile forming after he said them. "Whichever comes first. Watch out Tommy. You've got a large target on your back and I'm one hell of a shot."


	2. The 'Accident'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apologies if it's a little all over the place, I literally spent a few days, spread over the last week and a half lmao

Sapnap stretched his arms over his head as he walked down the path towards Tommy's hotel. He watched his surroundings as he walked, putting his hands in his pockets. He ran his fingers over the flint and steel in his pockets. He smiled and looked up from the ground to actually watch where he was walking, a slight hop to his step now. After a little longer, he made it to Tommy's hotel. He played with the flint and steel a little more before he walked towards the entrance of the hotel. Tommy stopped him and called his attention," Sapnap! What brings ya to the Bigginnit Hotel?" The blonde asked as he got closer to the ravenette. He hated having to look up at the male, despite being years older than him, but he had to deal with it.  
"Oh, nothin much, really. Just wanted to pay a visit, that's all." He spoke with an even tone and an equally even smile. It was so fake, it looked real to the Brit. "Actually, could I borrow a room for the night? Kinoko is a bit far and I feel a little too tired to travel all the way back now." Tommy slightly perked up at the question. Of course, he agreed. They talked out a price, and Sapnap was led to the room he was to stay in. Tommy left without another word and left Sapnap on his own. He rolled his eyes and slowly took the flint and steel from his pocket. "If he gets caught in it, would that be good or bad?" He hummed, then shrugged," Meh, don't care."  
He got up from his spot sitting on the bed and tossed the flint and steel up, catching it, and repeating that a few times. He hummed in thought before going down the ladder, seeing that Tommy went off somewhere. "Well there goes that idea." He shrugged slightly with an 'oh well' before going outside, opening his bag that was slung over his shoulder. He turned and went inside, towards the front table, taking out a single thing of TNT and placing it behind the table. He smirked as he walked around the main area, setting small fires to most of the wood in the area before going back to the TNT behind the desk. He leaned down and set it off before jumping over the desk and running to the door to avoid getting caught in the explosion.  
He barely missed but coughed as the smoke poured out of the hotel. The flames quickly started swallowing the wood and anything flamable. He tried hiding his grin as a couple people ran over. "Sapnap! Are you okay?!" George, who was the first to approach him, asked worriedly. He nodded and looked up at the quickly burning building," Yeah.. yeah I'm fine.." George nodded and looked up at the building as others started trying to put it out, but the flames had reached too high for most of them. "Did you see who it was? We heard the explosion and came over.." Sapnap shook his head to his friend's question.  
"Well.. as long as everyone's okay.." George only sighed and shook his head as Sapnap agreed. He didn't truly agree, but that didn't matter. George went to help put out the fires, while Sapnap managed to slip away, completely unnoticed by George, Bad, and Puffy. He walked down the path and sighed," That wasn't as long as I was hoping for, but it should work for now, right? He won't get mad that I didn't do it right, right? I can always go back. Yeah! I can!" He had gone from upset to scared to determined in a span of one minute, and if anyone had heard him, they'd for sure be worried for the male. He walked down the path a little longer, his gaze going to the prison on the water.  
He smiled softly and stuck his hands in his pockets," I'll go back later tonight when no one's around. It'll burn longer. And it'll get done right." He nodded to himself as he walked off, intending to find a small place to rest until that night. As he walked, he thought of what he could do. Considering the hotel was mainly stone and concrete, fire alone won't take it down. He hummed and checked his inventory for how much TNT he had left. "4... That's not enough. I need to go get some more sand." He closed the box and stretched his arms over his head. He then headed off towards the desert biome. He had to nether travel, but he never complained about that. He loved the nether. It was home to him, in a way.  
He took his time in the nether, eventually hopping out of a portal just outside the desert biome. He sighed softly and started collecting some sand. Once he had enough, he checked his inventory for how much gunpowder he had. "Oh wow. That's enough-" He laughed softly. He hadn't noticed how much he'd collected from killing creepers. He placed his crafting bench down and crafted almost half a stack of TNT. Once they were stashed in his inventory, he went back to the nether to travel back. He checked his clock to make sure he wouldn't waste that night. It was still night, though, when he exited the nether.  
He made his way back to the hotel, glancing around and once again finding no one. He sighed and smirked, going around to the back. He took out the 34 TNT he had and placed 5 in a horizontal row on the ground, then 3 on top of that. He climbed up to the top of the 3 and started stacking them upwards from the middle. Once he was down to 12, he stopped, looking around a little and taking out his flint and steel. He grinned as he lit the top one before jumping down, wincing, and running to avoid getting caught in the blast.  
Once he was far enough, he looked over his shoulder at the building to see the entire lower back area practically destroyed. 'That should be good.." He whispered to himself quietly. He sat down for a second, taking out some bread to regen really quick as he thought to himself. Once he was at full health, he got up and stretched before looking over at the hotel. He sighed softly and took out some wood plank blocks before going to higher ground. He hopped over to the building, catching himself on the side with the block. He put two wood blocks on either side of him and above him a little bit. He put the remaining wood blocks in his inventory before taking out his TNT. He placed two on each wood block.  
Once they were on the blocks, he took out his flint and steel, lighting as many as he could reach before jumping off, in the direction of the water, landing in it as the TNT exploded. He swam to land quickly, wincing slightly, before looking up at the hotel. It wasn't completely destroyed, but it was good enough. He sighed softly as he heard a voice behind him. "Sapnap!!" He quickly put his flint and steel in his inventory before anyone saw it, and turned around to the voice. It was Puffy. "Oh. Hey Puffy.." She got to him and quickly tossed a towel on top of his head. "Be more careful! You almost got caught in an explosion! Luckily, you landed in the water." She sighed.  
He sighed softly and winced slightly at the painful reminder that he was still wet. He dried off as quickly as he could and sighed softly. "Sorry Puffy.. I'll be more careful." Being a Blaze hybrid came with a few drawbacks. One of which was water hurts him. She nodded before looking up at the hotel. "Who could've done this..." Sapnap shook his head," I didn't get to see who.. I saw the flashing TNT and jumped.... Whoever it was was fast." Puffy looked at him for a moment before nodding," Yeah.. Do you know if anyone else was inside?" He shook his head. "I have no idea." She nodded," Let's go check if anyone else was inside or near it." He nodded softly.  
The two of them went over to the entrance to the hotel. "Let's split up, holler if you find anything." Puffy spoke before walking off, checking around on the first floor. Sapnap blinked and shrugged before going over to the hole he'd made in the back wall, looking up to see how far it went up. "Four stories... That's about half the building, damn." He slightly whistled. He looked in his inventory and took out his wood blocks, towering up to the fourth floor before climbing up the ladder to the next floor up. He blocked off the ladder before taking out his flint and steel again.  
"Why did he have to make it out of stone and concrete... Makes it hard to burn it down..." He sighed and entered one of the rooms on that floor. A bed. An ender chest. A regular chest. Not much in the room. As was the same for all the rooms, of course. He hummed before walking over to the bed, using the flint and steel to burn it, then the chest. He put a singular TNT in the center of the room and lit it, leaving the room before ultimately doing the same in the other room before going up to the next floor. He heard footsteps close by, and assumed it was Puffy. So, he turned his head.  
Puffy was indeed standing at the ladder," Did you hear that?" Sapnap nodded," I've been up here.. You and I are the only ones here, aren't we?" Puffy nodded," I think so. Unless someone followed us or something." He nodded. 'She needs to go, somehow... She's getting in the way...' He thought to himself as he looked around. He didn't notice what Puffy had said, only noticing she was talking to him when she called out his name. "Sapnap!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her," Yeah?" "Are you okay?" He rose an eyebrow," Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She shook her head and looked around," Anyway, I asked if you saw anyone or anything." He shook his head," No, I haven't." She nodded. "I'm going to go up a little higher, to check and make sure no one else is here." He nodded quietly before going back down to the ground floor.  
Once there, he sighed and groaned at the same time almost. He wasn't going to get much more than this done. But on the upside, he knew that it would take a while to fix what he did destroy, so that made him happy. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against his arm. Now that he'd started, he didn't want to stop. But he didn't want to get caught either. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Puffy climbed down and walked over to him," Sapnap.." He turned his head to her," Yeah..?" "How much of the fourth floor did you get to check?" He thought for a moment before shaking his head," I didn't.. I went right up to the fifth. Why?"  
"It's..." She sighed," I found someone.." His eyes widened slightly, and he fought off a smile," Oh.. Who was it..?" She shook his head," It was Tubbo..." Sapnap's eyes widened slightly. "Oh..." His voice came out whispered. 'Wait.. but that's perfect..' He frowned, as a way to stop himself from smiling. "That was his last life, wasn't it.." Puffy nodded," We'll need to tell Tommy and Ranboo..." He nodded softly. Puffy made her way back down to the ground floor with him," We need to figure out who did it, but for now.. We have something more important to worry about.." "Alright," He nodded softly as they split up. Sapnap was told to go tell Tommy, though he technically had no plans to, not just yet anyway.  
He sighed," That felt..... great." He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets, humming softly as he walked down the path. He looked up at the sky as he did, seeing that the sun started rising. He opened chat and messaged Sam that he wanted to schedule another visit with Dream. The reply wasn't immediate, so he closed chat. He walked a little further until he ended up finding Tommy. 'I could tell him now.' He nodded to himself and walked over to Tommy," Hey, Tommy." The blonde looked at him," Hm? Yeah?" Sapnap took in a deep breath before letting it out," I have some bad news..." Tommy's expression fell immediately. "It's Tubbo..." He continued when Tommy remained silent. 

To Be Continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I share this on Wattpad also or make it an AO3 exclusive??

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! 
> 
> So, I've decided, I'm going to have two endings to this. 
> 
> And, I'm sure you could guess what the two endings could possibly be- 
> 
> One where Tommy breaks, joining Dream and Sapnap. 
> 
> And one where he dies. Where Dream and Sap succeed.


End file.
